The Beginning Of Nothing (Draco Malfoy Love Story)
by lydiaarrr
Summary: When Raven Nyla Riddle's parents were murdered by the Dark Lord, he took Raven and brought her up as his own daughter. 15 years later, she knows everything there is to know about the wizarding world. Raven now has to attend Hogwarts to carry out one of her and her fathers plans. However, along the way, a blonde haired boy gets interested and can't seem to get her out of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

"Father, must I go? I already get looked down upon and I have a feeling that it's not going to be any different." I said directly looking at my father's pale face.  
"Yes, you must go. You know the story and the plan, now you just have to stick to that and we'll be fine." He said petting his snake, Nagini. That snake has always creeped me out but there's nothing I can do about that, I'm just grateful that the snake likes me.  
"Okay, but what if something were to go wrong or someone gets in the way of our plans?" I asked.  
"Don't worry about that dear, there shall be a meeting tonight. We shall gather at Malfoy Manor at midnight and things shall be discussed then. But until then I would like you to go and get all your things packed as you leave in the morning." My father replied. I looked at him with nervous eyes and he just turned around and walked away indicating that the conversation was over.I sighed and started making my way back up to my room. Oh I'm terribly sorry, my name's Raven Nyla Riddle and I am the daughter of the famous dark wizard, Voldemort or Tom Riddle if you prefer. Now I know what you're thinking, how the hell did the Dark Lord have a child? And,who'd be dumb enough to have a child with him? Well truth is, I didn't get a choice in the matter because he killed my parents when I was just a newborn. My biological mother and father were loyal followers of the Dark Lord until my mother became pregnant. Apparently, as soon as my mother knew she was pregnant, she rebelled against him and her and my father went on the run but the Dark Lord's death eaters were never far behind. When my mother did give birth, Voldemort appeared and killed them for disobeying him. He's told me what had happened to them many times as he said that it's good to not fear death. He also told me that he would of killed me too, but he said that when he looked into my eyes, he could see a pureblood witch that could easily become the next Dark Lord. He took me in and brought me up as his own daughter. He's trained me in every aspect of the wizarding world that I'll need to know, and, he's taught me that not everyone is as they seem. That, is the most important lesson I've ever learned.

Right now, I'm currently packing up my things as in the morning I'm leaving to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I can't believe my father's making me attend and it makes it even worse that I'm joining now. The sixth year is the hardest and unfortunately, that's the year I'm starting in. Lucky for me though because my father's already taught me everything I need to know to make sure I'm top of my classes so I don't end up falling behind on the task at hand.

Everybody at Hogwarts is going to judge me instantly there's no denying that it won't happen because I know it will. I also know which house I'll be put into; Slytherin of course. The sorting hat won't even need to be placed on my head for it to know where my destiny lies. The hat will see my past and it will see the suffering, pain and destruction I've caused. Obviously I couldn't not do those things or my father would punish me. It was only a rare few times when that happened but I now know better than to go against his words. The only thing I needed to do after packing was wait. I have to wait until midnight so me and my father can apparate to Malfoy Manor where the meeting was to take place. I've never been allowed to go to one of these meetings before as my father said that he'd prefer it if I didn't get involved until my sixteenth birthday as that would be the day that I, Raven Nyla Riddle, got the dark mark. Don't get me wrong, I am looking forward to it but the only thing I'm worried about is that people are just going to judge me more. I'm not afraid of the pain but it just means that I can't wear what I want; I have to cover up every time I get dressed. Luckily, my father's managed to somehow get me a room all to myself so they're won't be anyone there that could spoil everything. Obviously people really are that scared of him that they'll do anything he asks.

I've been sat in my room now for over three hours waiting for my father to call me saying it's time to go. All of my bags are packed and to be perfectly honest, I'm quite looking forward to going as it will give me a chance to meet people my own age. I've actually had no contact with anyone apart from the house elves and my father so meeting new people will be interesting to say the least.  
"Raven, it is time to go." My father shouted. About bloody time as well.  
"Coming father!" I shouted back. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my fathers arm. The next thing I knew, we were at the Malfoy Manor.  
"Ahh Lucius, how nice to see you again. I trust you in that you have made sure young Draco is out? We can't have him listening in tonight now can we?" My father said. Lucius looked uncomfortable in my fathers presence.  
"Yes My Lord, Draco is out and shall not return as he has gone straight to Hogwarts." Lucius said looking down at his feet.  
"Good. Now let's begin shall we?" My father said looking at me and then back to Lucius. I nodded and Lucius led the way. We were led into a large, dark room with a huge long oval table in the centre with all seats taken apart from three. One was quickly taken by Lucius and my father and I made our way to the head of the table where the other two seats were. My father took the seat at the head of the table and took the other next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now," My father started and the entire table went silent, "we all know why we are here. My daughter, Raven, is starting Hogwarts and I've been reminded that a few things need to cleared. Firstly, Lucius, your son is to know nothing of this plan. If he finds out your lives are on the line. Secondly, Severus, you are to watch over Raven at Hogwarts and you are to let no harm come to her. She will notify me if anything is to happen so please don't let it come to that. Thirdly, this plan I assure you will work. Raven has been preparing for this her entire life and now is her time to show us what a good death eater she will be. That is all I have to say so you may go." My father finished saying. One by one everyone starting dispersing and finally it was just myself, my father and Severus that were left at the table.  
"My Lord?" Severus began. My father turned to look at him motioning for him to carry on. "I believe that I should talk to Raven before she starts Hogwarts just so she understands the rules and beliefs of the school. I wouldn't want her getting into trouble on her first day."  
"Yes Severus, what a good idea. I shall be back in ten minutes." My father said. He got up and walked out like a ghost.  
"Raven?" He said looking at me.  
"Yes?" That was the first time I'd spoken and it felt weird because our voices echoed.  
"I'm Professor Severus Snape and I teach at Hogwarts. I understand that you'll be joining sixth year and it's obvious that you'll be placed into Slytherin so I'm also your head of house. If there's anything you need at any time, just come and find me and we can talk in my office. Now, the rules are quite simple really. There's no apparating or disapparating within school grounds as there is an enchantment that only the headmaster can lift. There's no magic to be used on other students unless granted by a teacher. Uniform is to be worn in school time and all students must be in their dorms by 10pm. There isn't a lot else I can tell you as I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will talk with when you arrive. I'm sure you must be tired so make sure you get enough sleep as the Hogwarts Express leaves at 11am sharp. Goodnight, Miss Riddle." Professor Snape finished explaining and stood up just as my father entered the room.  
"Thank you Severus." They both nodded and he was gone. "Now dear, lets get you home, you have an important year ahead of you." My father said. I took his arm and we were home.  
"I'm tired father, I'll see you later." He turned to me and kissed my cheek and ushered me towards the stairs. I ran up the stairs and went straight to my room. I changed into some shorts and an old t-shirt and climbed into bed falling fast asleep knowing I'll only have seven hours sleep at the most.

"_Who are you?" Asked a boy around my age. "I'm Raven Riddle, who are you?" I replied. The boy looked at me and replied, "Don't worry about my name, just know that your destiny lies with me and that's all you need to know." I wish I could of replied but someone was trying to wake me from my peaceful yet strange slumber._

"Miss Riddle? Miss Riddle? Are you awake? Your train leaves in an hour." It was one of the elves that was speaking. I turned over and saw Mary standing at the side of my bed holding my robes.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake, thank you Mary. You can just put my clothes on the end of my bed and I'll have a quick shower and get changed." Mary nodded, put my clothes on the end of my bed and left me to my own devices. I got up quickly making my head spin, and ran into my bathroom and had a quick shower. I then got dressed and made my way downstairs to get some breakfast.  
"Raven, nice to see you've left yourself enough time to get to the train station." It was my father, shit.  
"Yes father, sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm going to eat my breakfast on the train though so I'm leaving now." I replied quickly grabbing my breakfast off the side and putting it into my bag that's on the counter. I pulled my bag off the counter and slung it over my shoulder.  
"Well, I hope things go well for you and don't get too distracted from our plans, our followers are counting on us." My father spoke softer than he ever has and this put a smile on my face.  
"I won't get distracted father, I promise you." I smiled at him and left. My father had made sure that all my bags were already at Hogwarts so the only things I had were in my bag; my wand included. I got the front door and Mary was waiting for me, obviously she was accompaning me to the train station.  
"Ready Miss?" She asked. I nodded and we apparated to the train station.

The hustles and bustles of younger and older witches and wizards was mind boggling. I'd never seen so many people in one place at one time. As soon as we had the train in view, Mary left me my bag and I smiled at the amount of people saying goodbyes and giving their loved ones hugs and kisses. I'd never had that with my father and I wish he would of been the loving, kind parent. Instead, he was the tough parent that pushed me into lessons and classes from an early age. As I came back to reality, I realised that everyone was staring and gasping as I walked past them to one of the carriages. I knew this would happen so I just held my head high as I knew it was better to be feared than loved.


	3. Chapter 3

After finding an empty compartment near the end of the carriage, Raven sat down just in time as the train began to move. She could hear students still trying to find somewhere to sit and every time they got to her compartment, they just walked away again with fear in their eyes. She wanted to shout at them but then again, it wouldn't leave a very good impression. She pulled her hood up and rested her head up against the window just wishing for someone to come and keep her company. And as if by 'magic' they heard Raven's thoughts, three voices came from down the carriage.  
"Shut up Crabbe, it's only a stupid rumour. Our compartment is not taken." One cold voice said. For a second she thought she recognised the voice, it sounded so familiar to one she'd recently heard.  
"But what if it isn't a rumour? What you gonna do?" Another voice spoke. Raven presumed it was this 'Crabbe' person. That name also sounded very familiar.  
"Well we're about to find out aren't we?" The first voice said back just as cold.

The door slid open and the three of them just stood there in amazement that these 'rumours' were true. Raven looked out the corner of her eye and saw one rather short, round person, another still a bit big but he was taller and then she saw the one in between them both. This guy was tall and looked very snobby with a black suit on and his blonde hair was slicked back. She turned her eyes back towards the window and pretend to be asleep.  
"Oi! You! Why the hell are you in our compartment? Who gave you permission?" He half shouted. Raven tried not to laugh or smile so she bit the inside of her lip.  
"He said, 'who gave you permission?' are you bloody deaf?" Crabbe spoke. And then the third guy spoke.  
"Is she asleep or something? No one ignores a Malfoy on purpose."  
"Thanks Goyle but I think I can handle this." And the cold voice spoke again. A Malfoy? Ahh that's why I recognised the voice..his father sounds the same. But I swear Lucius said he was already at Hogwarts? This should be interesting. Raven thought to herself still trying to contain the laughter. And then all of a sudden Raven felt her hood being ripped from around her face and they all gasped. She opened her eyes and that's when she got her first proper look at the trio.  
"But, but..why are you here?" Crabbe said looking at her. Raven stood up and all three took a step back.  
"Haha why do you think I'm here tubby? Same reason as you I hope." She laughed and sat back down next to the window.  
"Well it doesn't matter who you are, you're in our compartment. So I suggest you move. Now." Draco said clearer than he'd spoke before. _Clearly he isn't scared of me..well, we'll see about that._ Raven thought.  
"Ahh Draco Lucius Malfoy, well well well you do look and talk like your father." She stood up again and got right in his face. He inched back a bit and spoke.  
"How dare you use my name without permission! And don't you dare speak of my father!" Draco said. He was now starting to shout and he began drawing attention to them.  
"Oh I think you'll find I can call you whatever I like Draco and I can certainly talk about your father without any permission." She smirked and she could tell he was getting angry.  
"And why on earth do you, a small, cocky, arrogant bitch, think you can call me whatever you like huh?" He questioned Raven and she just carried on smirking.  
"Do you not know who I am?" He shook his head and she laughed. "Well then Draco, you certainly have a lot to learn if you think you can insult me like that." She sat back down and pulled out her breakfast. One of her house elves had made her some sandwiches and she was starving so she took one out and began eating. Raven looked over towards the compartment door and noticed they were still stood there looking at her. "Please, join me. No one else dares so some company would be nice." She laughed and took another bite of her sandwich. They exchanged glances and Draco shrugged his shoulders and they all sat down. Goyle, she thought it was, sat down next to her. She carried on eating and when she'd finished she pulled her hood back up, leaned her head back against the window and shut her eyes. Raven heard murmurs every so often and she must have fallen asleep as about an hour later, she heard laughter and that woke her. She kept her eyes shut and breathing steady so they wouldn't notice but she tightened the grip on her wand under her cloak just in case.

"Do it Malfoy, she's asleep. She'll be so embarrassed when she wakes up only in her underwear." Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Draco snickered.  
"Well it would certainly be interesting to see how she reacts." They all laughed again and Raven felt a wand being pressed against her throat. Before she knew it, she was up and was pinning Draco up against the door with her wand pressing into his throat.  
"Think it's funny to make people half naked when they're sleeping do you?" Raven yelled. She was beyond angry at this point but she knew she had to calm down because her father had warned her what would happen if she didn't stay calm.

"Yeah, I do think it's funny," He pushed her off of him and then he was the one pinning her up against the door. "and you know what else I think is funny?"  
"What exactly do you think it so hilarious then Draco?" Raven said back.  
"I think it's hilarious that a mudblood threatened me and thinks she can get away with it without some kind of payback." He smirked at her and then turned to Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing hysterically.  
"Well you've certainly got the wrong idea there Draco as I'm one of the purest witches you'll ever meet and if you threaten me any further, you'll find all your family dead in a second. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Mummy and Daddy dearest would you?" Raven said it all quite sharply and she think he took the hint because he removed his wand from her throat and sat back down. Crabbe and Goyle followed and she returned back to where she was sitting.  
"So, if you're the purest witch I'll ever meet, who are your parents?" He said quite..nicely.  
"It'll all be revealed in time, don't you worry about that." Raven laughed and shut her eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Raven opened her eyes again, the train was coming to a stop and she realised Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had gone. She picked up her bag and noticed the other sandwiches had gone. _Those cheeky bastards! I'll get them back for that._ Raven stood up when the train had fully stopped and she waited for everyone else to get off first before she ventured out into her new home. Five minutes later and she couldn't hear anything so she made her way out of the carriage and into the fresh night air. _This is where I belong..in the darkness of the peaceful night._ She knew once she'd settled in, she'd be making a lot of trips down to the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. And the best thing is, if she needed her father, she can use her wand to send him a private message and he'll meet her deep in the forest. She walked down to the carriages that would take everyone to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade station with her hood up the entire time. She got on the last carriage by herself and she began talking to the Thestrals. Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death, and obviously, being the daughter of the Dark Lord, Raven had seen a lot of death. It didn't take them long to get to the old castle and truth be told, she couldn't wait for her speech. After all the new first years had been sorted, Raven was being introduced and she was giving a short speech just so people didn't jump to any conclusions. They were now just arriving at the gates to the castle and everyone else had gone through when they shut. The thestrals suddenly stopped and started turning around.

"Wait!" Raven shouted. No one seemed to hear her but then someone appeared; Professor Dumbledore.  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
"Raven, new sixth year." She replied.  
"Oh Raven, dear I'm so sorry." He waved his wand and the gates opened. Raven jumped down from the carriage with ease and made her way over to the headmaster. He was certainly old and his beard was even longer than her father had said it was.  
"Thank you." She said looking up at him.  
"No problem, I have no idea why that happened. It's never happened before. Anyway, Raven Riddle, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you're excited at this new..change and please do let me know if there is anything I can do for you." He spoke such wisdom she had no idea what her father had against him.  
"Thanks Professor. I'm just hungry is all."  
"Well that can be sorted in no time at all. If you don't mind, we'll sort through the first years first and then I'll introduce you. Until I do, I'd like you to just wait outside of the Great Hall." He said. They had now began walking and they were making their way through some arches when a few teachers approached with wands in the air.  
"Albus? What's that doing here?" One Professor said.  
"She's not welcome here Albus, you know who her father is." Another one said.  
"Now, now we are not to judge. I've let Raven attend Hogwarts on the basis that she behaves does nothing that's immature." Professor Dumbledore said defending her.  
"If you say she can be here then okay, I have no objection." A Professor said.  
"Good, now please make your way to the Great Hall and we'll begin the Sorting Ceremony." Dumbledore smiled and they made their way down to the Great Hall.  
Raven could hear so many voices in the hall but one stood out and that was Dumbledore's.  
"Silence!" He spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him and they went silent. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I ensure you all had a splendid summer and now you are all ready to begin another year. Before the welcome back feast, we have our new first years to sort and the sorting hat is itching to get going. So, Professor McGonagall, would you like to do the honours of beginning the ceremony?" He moved aside and Professor McGonagall took his place.  
"Welcome students, I will call each name and you will sit down here and I will place the hat onto your head. The hat will then sort you into your house and you will go and sit with them. Right, Theo Woodland." She began calling out the first years names and Raven was nearly asleep by the time she called the last name.  
"Thank you Professor, now before you begin eating, I have one more announcement to make. As well as new first years this year, we also have a new sixth year. Now, please DO NOT judge her and please wait until she has spoken. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Miss Raven Nyla Riddle." People began clapping until she got into their view. They all stopped and they began gasping and whispering instead. Raven held her head high and smiled through the whispers. When she reached Dumbledore she shook his hand. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed onto her head.  
"Ahh I see we have a brave one here. You have a lot of courage and bravery and that has helped you through numerous years of torture. However, I see a lust for power and you only want the very best. Considering who your father is..I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. The entire Slytherin table began cheering and she just smirked. The hat was taken off her head and Raven stood up. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to be quiet and they went silent.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi everyone. Now you're probably wondering what the hat meant when it said 'considering who your father is', well please don't judge me by what I'm about to say. My name is Raven Nyla Riddle and I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord." Screams and gasps of shock were heard and Raven didn't know what to do. Dumbledore began speaking but she cut him off. "Hey! It doesn't mean I'm like him at all! " She shouted and then she felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Snape.  
"Maybe you should sit down and let the headmaster take over." He pulled Raven away from where the Professors were and he dragged her over to the Slytherin table. Raven sat down and the people around her all moved away. Wow..am I really that bad? She thought to herself.  
"Students! There is no need to panic, I have cleared all of this with Raven and she has agreed to keep to herself and not bother anyone. I wouldn't have let her attend Hogwarts if I thought she were lying to me." Professor Dumbledore said this and the Great Hall went silent once again. "Now, before we all die of starvation, let the feast begin." He waved his wand again and the food appeared in front of every one in vast amounts. Raven dug in not giving a monkeys who was staring at her because she was starving considering she only had one sandwich on the train. When Raven had finished she stood up and everyone just stared at her.  
"What? Can't a girl go to the bathroom without getting stared at?" She said sarcastically. Snape was at her side again and he pulled her out of the Great Hall by her shoulder.  
"Raven, if you want to stay here you have to lose the attitude."  
"Well it's not like I chose to come here is it? You know that better than anyone." Raven replied a little louder than she probably should have said it.  
"Shut up! People don't need to hear about your problems. The bathroom is down the corridor and on your right. I then expect you to go to the Slytherin Common Room with no more hassle." He said letting go of her shoulder. He walked back into the Great Hall without even looking back. Whispers could still be heard and Raven couldn't take it any more. She ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. She couldn't cry; that would make her weak. Her father taught her to never act weak. She unlocked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd been told that she's vain and only that she only appreciates herself. She saw the reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her long, dark brown hair reached the bottom of her back and was slightly wavy. Her violet/grey eyes sparkled and stared back at her with envy because she was the one that got to live and be admired where as the reflection was stuck in an endless vortex where she couldn't be admired by all. Raven's face was makeup free as her natural skin and long eyelashes was all she needed to make the guys swoon over her. There was one thing she couldn't stand and that was girls who were caked in makeup thinking they were better than everyone else. She had a good feeling that there would be a few girls here who were like that. And right on queue, three girls entered the bathroom laughing and giggling. They all looked at Raven and immediately stopped laughing. Raven faced them and smiled.  
"Oh don't stop on my account Parkinson, go ahead and have your laugh."  
"Don't talk to me you runt. You're such a pathetic excuse for a girl Riddle, so get out of MY bathroom why don't you, and do the whole school a favour and leave." Pansy laughed and turned to her friends; they too were laughing. Raven just smiled and slowly made her way over to the three girls.  
"I suggest you listen to me when I say this Parkinson because I will only say this once. Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem. Get in my way and you'll make a lovely snack for Nagini." She threatened Pansy and she couldn't help but laugh at her friends reactions.  
"Come on girls, we don't need to take this shit." Pansy said linking arms with her two friends and they all walked out with their heads held high. God! What bitches! Raven internally spoke. She took one last glance in the mirror, sorted out her hair, hitched her skirt up and undid a couple more buttons on her shirt. If she was going to make an impression it had to be a good one. Raven walked out of the bathroom and stood just a few feet away talking to Pansy was Snape.  
"Sir, can I have quick word please? It won't take long." She kept her tone strong and Snape waved Pansy off. She huffed and stormed off.  
"Yes Miss Riddle?" He hissed. Making sure no one else was in hearing distance she began.  
"Well thing is, I don't know anybody here and it's really starting to bug me that everyone thinks I'm like my father. However, I thought I'd start and make an impression so I need you to go and fetch Nagini for me." His face was in shock but then it went back to his normal 'do I look like I care' face.  
"Miss Riddle, we do not allow animals in the castle apart from those allowed. And besides, I don't think your father will be happy if I just barged in and requested I bring Nagini back for you."  
"Oh don't worry about that, my father said something like this may happen so he's expecting you to get Nagini within the hour." She replied smirking.  
"Do not smirk at me Riddle, if your father is waiting then I shall go immediately." He replied.  
"Thank you Snape, I appreciate it." She smirked again and Snape disappeared. She giggled and turned around only to see a group of Slytherin girls all looking at her.  
"What do you lot want?" She shouted at them. Their faces just dropped and they walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

After walking slowly to the Slytherin Common room, Snape appeared out of nowhere.  
"Well? Did you get him?" She said sharply.  
"Yes," he hissed, "your father says you can have Nagini for as long as you like. Nagini's in my office if you want to go and fetch her. Just don't, let her kill anyone and don't let any of the other professors see her."  
"Oh that's fine, I can cast an invisibility spell on her and I'll bring her straight back to my room." She smiled and ran off to go and fetch her and her fathers pet. When she reached Snape's office, Nagini was entwined in some cloaks and books that were on the floor.  
"Nagini!" Raven shouted. She ran over to her and began stroking her head. One thing Raven had learnt over her years of training was that she could speak parseltongue; another reason the Dark Lord kept 'mentoring' her. The snake hissed in reply and Raven knew the snake was thanking her for the change of scenery.  
"You can stay on the premise that you don't kill anyone and you stay out of the other house's way." She hissed again and the snake began slithering out of the office. "Hold on, I need to cast an invisibility spell on you." Raven swished her wand and Nagini was invisible to everyone except her. They made their way back to the common room and when inside, the spell lifted. Everyone in the common room gasped and jumped up on the couches that were there.  
"Oh please, like that'd save you!" Raven laughed and her and Nagini slithered their way up to Raven's room. Raven got to the double doors in front of her and she opened them quickly but quietly. She gasped when she saw her room. There was a king size bed with green silk sheets, silver and green pillowcases, silver lamps with green nightshades; everything was literally green and silver. Raven jumped on the bed and Nagini slithered her way up one of the four bed posts. Raven'was giggling when there was quite a loud knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Raven called out. The door opened and she noticed who it was. "Urgh! What do you want Malfoy?"  
"I just wanted to see if the rumours were true..again. And see they are so I'll leave you two to it. Nice room by the way, it's almost as big as mine." Malfoy winked and walked back out shutting the door behind him.

After Draco had left, Raven started unpacking her belongings. She got out all of her required books and equipment she would need for the first proper day of the new term; knowing it would be better to do it now instead of later when she'd be tired and probably end up forgetting something. She placed what she needed into her bag and decided to go and take a shower. Half an hour later, Raven walked out of the bathroom in only her towel when she heard knocking on her door again. Nagini was fast asleep in a corner of the room and Raven quickly but quietly ran to open the door before the snake woke. She opened the door to the one and only Draco Malfoy stood leaned against the wall opposite. He seemed surprised that Raven was only in a towel but then his facial expression changed as he began smirking as his eyes began roaming her body.  
"Well well well, the other guys will enjoy the party even more if you turn up like that." He said moving away from the wall. He began walking towards Raven when Nagini was suddenly blocking his way.  
"I don't mean to alarm you, but on my command she will strike to kill. Don't make me say the words Malfoy. Now, what do you want?" She said smirking. Draco's face was in shock and he quickly began retreating back to the wall with his hands up in defence.  
"I was just wondering if you were planning on attending my party any time soon?"  
"What party?" Raven replied ripping her towel even tighter. He laughed.  
"Every year I host a 'welcome back' party for the house; courtesy of my father of course. You're the only person who isn't down there and quite a lot of people want to get to know you. Obviously it's because they think you'll protect them when the time comes. Well that, and the fact they think it'll make them look cooler. To be quite honest, none of us even knew that You-Know-Who even had a daughter." Draco finished explaining and he seemed relaxed again; even with the snake still in front of him.  
"I was just going to go to bed; I'm not really a morning kind of person. But if it's a party I can't really say no can I? It best be worth my time mind. All the other 'parties' or 'gatherings' I've been to have been absolutely shit. No one there was ever my own age. The only I really spoke to for the majority of the time was your aunt." Draco looked taken back and he cleared his throat.  
"My-my aunt?" He stuttered.  
"Yes, Bellatrix is like an older sister to me; she's actually taught me quite a bit." Raven replied.  
"Oh, well I'm glad she's actually helping someone for a change instead of killing them."  
"Haha, now if you don't mind, there's a draft and I need to get changed. I'm not making an effort though so don't go getting your hopes up." They both laughed and Raven shut the door once Nagini had slithered her way back into her corner.

Raven quickly wand dried her hair so it was perfectly straight and she got changed into some skinny, black leather trousers and a plain black lace vest top. She knew it would be chilly down in the common room, however, growing up in the old Riddle Manor most of her life, she'd grown accustom to the never ending cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven made her way down the stairs with Nagini following close behind. When she entered the common room, every single decoration was either green, silver or a mixture of both colours. When she got further into the cold, dark room, she felt a light tap on her shoulder making her slightly jump.  
"What the hell?" She shouted.  
"Woah! Relax, it's only me." It was Draco and she relaxed.  
"Sorry, I didn't know." She apologised half-heartedly and give a small, but noticeable smile.  
"Clearly." He turned back towards the rest of the Slytherin's who had now gone very quiet. "Everyone, this is Raven Nyla Riddle and this is Nagini. Don't be alarmed," he said looking directly at Pansy, "neither of them will hurt you." He winked and Pansy and she scoffed. She turned back around and immediately started slagging Raven off when everyone else was still quiet. All of a sudden, Pansy felt something start to slither round her feet.  
"Ahhhhh! GET IT OFF ME! GET IF OFF!" She started screaming and yelling trying to shake the green snake off her but that only made her tighten more. "STOP HER!" She shouted again.  
"Nagini, come." Raven said quietly. Nagini unravelled herself and hissed at Pansy. "Now, Parkinson, I thought I told you not to get in my way or Nagini here would get a snack. Clearly, you didn't listen." Raven had now made her way over to Pansy and was stood directly in front of her.  
"No, please. I'm sorry!" Pansy shouted through tears. The whole of the common room burst into fits of laughter and Pansy ran off leaving everyone else laughing.  
"You wouldn't have let Nagini kill her would you?" An unfamiliar voice said.  
"And who might you be? And no, I wouldn't have let her death be that easy." Raven said looking at this unfamiliar person.  
"The name's Zabini. Blaise Zabini. And good. We all hate the bitch so none of us would have minded."  
"Glad to hear it. Nice to meet you Zabini." She said holding out a hand. He shook it and a loud cough from the other side of the room was produced.  
"If you don't mind, I'm sure you'd all like to hear our newest Slytherin's back story?" Draco said sitting down on one of the couches.  
Everyone began staring at Raven and suddenly she got nervous for the first time in her life.  
"Err, I..sure." Raven sat down on a chair and Nagini curled up at her feet. "Well, my parents came here themselves and they too were in Slytherin. After they left they became the most loyal followers of the Dark Lord. They literally worshipped the ground he walked on. Well that was until my mother became pregnant with me. The Dark Lord was actually happy about it because apparently he sensed something very good about me. When I was born, my parents rebelled against him and he killed them. He would of killed me to if he hadn't of looked into my eyes. He's told me that when he looked into my eyes, he saw the next Dark Lord." Many people gasped at that point but then they stopped. "Ever since then, he's raised me as his own daughter and he's the only father I've ever known. He's taught me everything I need to know to survive in the wizarding world so he's practically set me up to take over his position once he's...gone." Raven finished explaining and her smile had disappeared.  
"Wow..you've had a shit life." Someone blurted out.  
"Yeah thanks for reminding me." She replied.  
"Anyways," Draco began, "now we all know, let the party continue." He said. The music and the chatter appeared once again and Raven just sat in the armchair.  
"Raven? Are you okay?" Blaise asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." She suddenly darted out the common room and back up to her dorm. She flew into the room and didn't stop until she was nearly over the edge of the balcony. She climbed up and sat on the railing just looking out into the night sky. _Why did I just tell everyone my life story? _She thought to herself. After some time, there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in." She mumbled. The person obviously heard her because in a second, Draco was stood next to her.  
"Hey, you've been gone ages. Are you okay?" He asked leaning on the railing.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just needed some air that's all." She replied.  
"Okay, and if I were you, I wouldn't sit on the railing. Last year, a forth year had to spend an entire month in the infirmary because the railing broke."  
"Oh, thanks." She started to climb back over until she slipped and Draco instantly caught her. His hands were tight around her waist and her arms were around his slender neck. She couldn't help but get distracted in those mysterious grey eyes of his and he couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful violet eyes of hers.  
"Sorry." She mumbled again, still looking into his eyes.  
"No problem." He replied. He pulled her up slowly so her body was now fully against his. They could both hear each other's pounding hearts and Raven didn't know what to do.  
"Errmm, we should get back to the party." She broke the silence and she heard Draco sigh.  
"I suppose." He very quickly let go of her and he made his way back to the common room leaving a flustered Raven stood on the balcony. _What the hell just happened?_ Raven was in such deep thoughts that she didn't end up going back to the party, instead she just sat on her bed replaying the scene over and over.

_Nagini! _She suddenly remembered the large, green snake back in the common room and she bolted straight out of her dorm. She got to the common room only to find the snake nowhere in sight. "Shit!" She spoke out load.  
"What are you cursing at?" The cold, familiar voice spoke. Raven jumped and saw that Draco was standing at the stairs on the boys side of the Slytherin house.  
"Oh my god! Don't ever make me jump again! The last person who did almost died." Raven said steadying her breathing.  
"Sorry, well? You didn't answer my question." He said slowly walking over to her.  
"Oh, right, yeah. Errmm, do you know where Nagini is? She's not here and she didn't come back up to my room." Her breathing was slow again until she felt sudden shocks run through her body as Draco got even closer.  
"Nagini, yes, she's in my room."


End file.
